


前人的下场

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [21]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 酒会谈话
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	前人的下场

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第21篇

慈善活动的庆功酒会，偶像聚集。这是绯闻事件两个月后，八乙女乐与小鸟游纺第一次在公开场合同时出现。

庆功酒会的规模不算很大，熟人居多，众人三三两两聚在一起交谈。弦乐四重奏的音乐几被人声盖过，纺看着角落中身穿礼服的四位演奏者，不由为他们感到惋惜。可他们只是面无表情地职业性地演奏着。

他们是习惯了吧。纺心想。习惯于在没有人在意的场合演奏着大师的音乐作品。

越是知名的音乐作品，越是廉价。

有时她会萌生这样奇怪的想法。

自己分明是希望idolish7的歌被全世界传唱的，idolish7的歌也会变得廉价吗？

纺回过头，看见乐在大厅另一边与主办方的人闲谈。

只要有事做，想自然地保持距离就不难。

纺环顾会场，不远处冈崎经纪人正在与两张生面孔聊天。一位是穿着宽松的亚麻服装、身材修长的中年女性，神色冷淡，看上去不易接近，从那典型的舞者头身比例判断，应该是一位舞蹈家。她身边站着一位六十岁左右的男性，面色因微醺而显得红润，嗓音洪亮，那主导一切的态度，像是社长一类的人物。

准备好名片，纺走向冈崎经纪人。

“啊，小鸟游经纪人。我介绍一下，这位是idolish7的经纪人小鸟游小姐。小鸟游小姐，这位是鹤田舞团的团长，鹤田秋子女士。这位是江北商社的中野会长。”

“初次见面，请多关照。”小鸟游纺递过名片。

“这么年轻啊！”中野感叹。

“idolish7，那个高个子蓝头发的孩子舞蹈能力很强。”鹤田面无表情地向中野会长说道。

“多谢夸赞！您说的是四叶环，他的舞蹈让人难以移开视线呢。”

“哈哈哈，很会夸自家的艺人嘛。”中野爽朗地笑着。

“他的艺术感觉很好，这是后天很难培养的。”鹤田看向远处，然而那并不是环所在的方向，“可惜了。”

“可惜？”纺诧异。

“我们团就没有这样有领悟力的孩子，都是些循规蹈矩的木偶和胡来的自大狂。”鹤田收回视线，带着轻蔑的神色，垂眸看向手中轻轻摇晃着的酒杯。

“你对他们太苛刻啦！我看都是些好孩子啊。”中野说道。

“好不容易看到个好苗子，那孩子却在做更能挣钱、更有前途的职业，你知道是什么感觉吗？”

“哎呀，这是常有的事。我刚创业的时候，那些好员工跳槽我也很痛心啊。可你不能阻止别人，同样的，该属于你的人，别人也抢不走。”

“抢不走，是因为他们不值得被抢。”

气压骤降，纺与冈崎交换了一下眼神。

“鹤田舞团在活动上的表演很吸引人，我很喜欢。”

“鹤田舞团可是国内一流的现代舞团啊。没想到能够同台演出。”

“只是伴舞而已，吸引人那不就抢了偶像的风头吗？一流，我们可担当不起。”

两句话呛得二人手足无措，浑身紧绷。

“不不不，我不是这个意思。”纺和冈崎异口同声，他们第一次发现经纪人之间也存在默契。

“你这么说话，他们很可怜啊。”中野笑着解围，转头安慰冈崎和纺，“别在意，她今天心情不佳，都是因为我多管闲事了。”

“小理绪就是死在外面，你也不该管。”

“这怎么可能啊，好歹是条人命，而且她还有孩子呢。”

“是她自作自受。”

“是是是。”中野笑着说。

开始聊他们不知道的人和事了，冈崎和纺正准备找契机离开，中野却好像怕冷落他们似的，向他们解释起来：

“偶像不能谈恋爱吧，这好像是行业不成文的规则。舞蹈界虽然没这种规定，但舞者之间谈恋爱也很麻烦啊。秋子就明令禁止团里的舞者谈恋爱。可是，年轻人嘛，整天在一起，哪里禁得了啊。当时团里的台柱小理绪就和团里另一个男孩子谈恋爱，还吵着要结婚。秋子不管怎么骂怎么劝都不愿意分手。闹到小理绪退团。”

“那个男的配不上她，只会拖她后腿。”鹤田厌恶地扭过头。

纺突然打了个寒颤，手里的饮料险些撒出来。她慌忙捋捋头发。

说的分明是陌生人的事，却难以保持平静，纺禁不住想反驳。

“可是，那也是他们的私事吧。听上去，他们感情很好，如果能幸福……。”

“年轻真好。”鹤田打断纺的话，双眼冷冷地看向远方，感叹中是毫不掩饰的讥讽。

“秋子是有道理的。舞者的职业生命很短，能出头的寥寥无几。过了三十岁，谁养活谁呢？爱情和婚姻是两码事。爱情是一时的荷尔蒙，婚姻是漫长的生活。”中野低头看着纺，摆出一副长者谆谆教诲的姿态。

“事实也证明，秋子是对的。前不久，小理绪找到我，拜托我帮忙带她认识一些有钱的单身汉。我才知道她离婚了，还带着孩子，已经不能跳舞，过得很艰难。我这人就是念旧，鹤田舞团的人，哪怕是脱团的成员，这种小忙能帮就帮啊。可是说实在的，如果是她一个人倒好办，带个孩子就有些麻烦，我是着实费了些工夫啊。”

“你话变多了，少喝点酒。”

“没事没事。终于把小理绪的事解决了啊。那个男人也离过婚，是……啊，我差点就把他身份暴露了。哈哈，是喝多了。反正是大企业的少爷。我安排一起打高尔夫，他们很快就对上眼了。我就知道他们合适。做生意的，别的本事没有，看人可是很准的。”

“听说那个男人绯闻缠身。”

“少爷嘛，再正常不过了。小理绪说了，不在乎这些。说白了，一个想要体面的家庭，一个想要优越的生活。这不是一拍即合嘛。女人嘛，就不要过得那么辛苦，找个有钱人，在家带带孩子，不是很好吗？对吧？”

纺深吸一口气，展露出工作场合特有的笑容。

“您真是重感情呢。”

“毕竟我和鹤田舞团有很深的渊源啊。我是相信缘分的。”中野感觉受到了年轻人的肯定，满意地笑着。

“中野会长。”纺身后突然冒出一个熟悉的声音。

她下意识地回头仰起脸。

果然是乐。

乐为什么会凑过来？不是应该保持距离的吗？

纺正疑惑着，乐已兀自走到纺与中野之间，给中野倒酒。纺注意到，乐虽在微笑，但眼中毫无笑意。

“中野会长乐于助人。不过，给有钱人做家庭主妇，也可能会有旁人不知道的辛苦。”

纺看着乐的眼睛，蓝灰色的眸子像是蒙上了一层阴影。他是想起他母亲了吗？

“再辛苦，也比一个人在外面打拼要轻松。不然，为什么那么多女孩想嫁入豪门呢？艺能界更是如此，再有名的女明星，也就是那么回事。江北商社赞助这个活动好几年了，每年都有新面孔的偶像，又有偶像我还没记住就消失了。艺能界，‘樱花三日’啊。”

“我肯定不会做只红三天的偶像。”

“哈哈哈哈，八乙女家的少爷，当然不会是啊。”

乐皱起眉头，他总觉得这句话里含有无意的轻蔑。

“因为乐是Trigger的队长啊。我会一直支持Trigger的！”

乐转过头，纺正直视着他的眼睛，眼神中是令人安定的信任。

眉头松弛下来，乐玩笑着回应道；“最喜欢Trigger吗？”

“最喜欢的还是idolish7！”

“我也最喜欢Re:vale！”冈崎终于找到了共同话题。

“哈哈哈，我也最喜欢……欸？秋子呢？”

众人这才发现鹤田秋子不知何时悄悄消失了。

“哈哈，她可能生气了。见谅见谅，我这人见到漂亮小姑娘就话多。不说我了。八乙女的新电视剧我看了哦，吻戏真是多啊，好像每集都在抱着女演员啃。现在的电视剧都是拍给小姑娘看的，小姑娘肯定都会尖叫吧？是不是，经纪人小姐？”

这个意料不到的转折让乐愣在原地。纺会怎么反应呢？他用余光关注着纺的脸色。

“您很新潮呢。”纺的工作式笑容更深了。

用夸奖对方来回避提问，纺现在也学会这样的话术了。乐心中暗想。可恶，感觉不妙啊。

“别看我六十了，跟我相比，我儿子反而更像个老头。”

“中野会长，好久不见。”几个电视台的工作人员哈腰点头地走过来。

“哎呀，你小子现在才来找我啊！”

有旁人前来搭话。三人便自然地离开了中野会长的谈话圈子。

按理来说，应该散开了，重新保持距离，可总还有话想跟他/她讲。

“八乙女先生认识中野会长？”纺问道。

“见过几次。他说的话你不要当真，都是些老家伙自以为是的吹牛。”

“他总体上是个好人。”冈崎说道，“只是……”

“他和鹤田团长是什么关系呢？”

“听说是旧情人。”冈崎扶了扶眼睛，有些神秘地说，“可中野会长是要家庭主妇的，而鹤田秋子不愿意放弃舞团，两个人就分道扬镳了。”

“感觉鹤田团长有些阴沉，她说话时都不看人。怎么说……有一种对世界绝望的感觉。”

“舞蹈团经营不顺利吧，她一直靠中野会长资助。”冈崎用目光寻找着鹤田，“她那种态度得罪了不少人，在业界很难生存啊。”

“可业界却能容得下月云了这种神经病。要不是百前辈和千前辈，他说不定已经把业界搞垮了。”

“月云这样的大企业，呃，就是有豁免权啊。”冈崎感慨道，“所以，百和千才会成立新时代的‘千叶沙龙’。”

“中野会长说艺能界‘樱花三日’，也许没错。可有时候，我又觉得这是最死板、最僵化的地方。”乐叹口气，“我不希望我们将来也变成他们那样，变得自以为是，或者变得绝望。”

“八乙女先生不会的。”

乐看着纺，纺的表情是那么直率真诚。

“你也不会的。”

视线相对，一切静止了。

冈崎感到莫名不自在。

“我失陪一下。”

“等一下！”纺和乐同时叫起来。

“怎、怎么了？”

“我不能单独和纺在一起。”

“哦！”冈崎恍然大悟，“因为之前的绯闻吧。”

“我和八乙女先生这两个月都避免在公共场合碰面。”

“啊，原来如此。”冈崎惊讶道，“姉鹭经纪人说得没错，你太谨慎了。那这是你们这两个月第一次碰面吧。好，为了让你们能多聊一会，我就在这里和你们一起。你们很久没见，肯定还有很多话想说。”

“呃……”

秘密租了间公寓，这两个月不仅见过，还亲热了几次。这种事没办法对冈崎说啊。

“可是，千先生好像很无聊。”

“百会照顾他的。”

“百前辈没喝多吗？”

“不会不会。我就没见他喝醉过。你们不用客气。能帮助你们，我很高兴。”

怎么办？有话想说，可是冈崎在身边，又很难说出口。

“听说八乙女先生下周要去金泽拍外景。”

“听说”，不就是听我说的吗？乐不禁笑出声。

“是啊。”

“听说金泽很美。”

这不也是听我说的吗。

“正值赏枫季，当地特产的加能蟹也最肥美。Idolish7有空去那里度假怎么样？”

“等休假的时候，已经过了赏枫季了。不过，电视剧播出的时候就能看到了吧。”

乐突然有种不祥的预感。

“是……吧。”

“是去那里拍男女主约会的戏吗？一起赏枫、吃蟹，真好啊。”

生气了吧，她肯定是生气了。

“我和她私下不熟。”乐急忙解释。

“我知道，你们是第一次合作。刚认识就要拍爱情戏，会尴尬吗？”

说“不尴尬”，她会生气吧。可是在这种小事上骗她，也很没意思。还是实话实说的好。

“不会。”

“为什么？习惯了？”

“我们可都是职业的。扭扭捏捏反而很逊。拍戏时把对方当成自己的女人，才会有真实的效果。”

“咳咳，这么说真的好吗？”冈崎凑近乐低声问道。

“这样啊。不愧是八乙女先生。拍戏时把对方当成自己的女人吗？”

“你看，她笑得好恐怖。”冈崎紧张地瞥了一眼纺。

“当然，所有工作我都会全力以赴。”

纺低下头，沉默着。

会场分明很吵，可为什么感觉这么安静？

冈崎的视线像是热锅上的蚂蚁一样在二人之间来回蹦跳。

“这就是八乙女先生。”纺低头感叹，“总是直言不讳，说些别人不爱听的话。”

“别人爱听的话我也说过很多啊。”乐抗议道。

“八乙女先生之所以是八乙女先生，就是因为这一点。”

“我没有那么讨人嫌吧。”

“可是，”纺抬起头，眼如弯月，笑靥盈盈，“我喜欢的，就是这样的八乙女先生啊。”

突然被击中，乐僵在原地，苍白的脸上泛出一丝红晕。

太犯规了吧！

“太好了！”冈崎摘下眼镜，欣慰地擦拭着镜片。

“下次和百前辈喝酒，我一定小心。不能再被他套出话来了。”乐看着冈崎的反应，哭笑不得地说。

“你放心，那次只有自己人在，百才套你的话。我们口风都很紧。”

“小鸟游经纪人。”乐眼神游移着，“在公开场合，你收敛一点，我要装不下去了。”

“怎么会？八乙女先生可是职业的。把自己的女人当成陌生女人就好了。”

纺竟然自称“自己的女人”！要命！

“……这是在报复我？”乐的脸更红了。

“就是要报复你啊。”

“停一下、停一下。我也快受不了了。”冈崎摆着手说道。

“冈崎经纪人不是每天都在听夫妻漫才吗？”

“那不一样！”

“就当我和八乙女先生也在说夫妻漫才吧。”

“乐，你怎么回事？”姉鹭面色不悦地走过来。“看脸色是又喝多了。”

“我……失陪了。”乐红着脸转身离开了谈话圈。

“小鸟游经纪人，你们在公开场合能不能保持距离？”

“对不起。下次不敢了。”

“每次都这么说。”姉鹭叹了口气，转头看到冈崎神色落寞。

“冈崎经纪人，你怎么了？”

“欸？冈崎经纪人刚才明明很高兴的。”

“我这辈子都找不到女朋友了。”

姉鹭和纺都愣住了。

“怎么会？一年前不是还听说你……啊？是分手了吗？”姉鹭捂住嘴。

“为什么我就每次都赶不上电车呢？我明明都会说别人爱听的话啊。”

“对、对不起，冈崎经纪人。”纺慌忙道歉。

接下来的酒会上，姉鹭和纺都在安慰冈崎。

“我啊，以前喝多了也会哭。”看着喝多了的冈崎被百架走，姉鹭对纺说道。

“我不用喝酒就很容易哭呢。”

“你今天听了中野会长说的故事，什么感觉？”

纺看向姉鹭，她的表情出奇地严肃。

“欸？姉鹭经纪人也听到了吗？”

“中野会长的嗓音是出了名的洪亮啊。”

纺沉吟着，环顾会场，思考应答。

弦乐演奏者已经不见了，酒会陆续有人离开，没有离开的人也大多不太清醒。

“我早已经做好了曲终人散的觉悟。”

“是吗？你是可以随时与乐分手的吗？”

“不是。正因为不相信永恒的爱情，我才会更努力地去经营我们的关系。中野会长有句话说的没错，‘婚姻是漫长的生活’。”

“你别怪我说话不好听。我一直都不相信你们能成。”

“我自己有时也不相信。”

“万一下场和那个小理绪一样呢？”

“那就是经营失败了。”纺苦笑着，“可谁没有经历过失败呢？我可是曾经让七个偶像在九个观众面前开过演唱会啊。”

纺看着在会场中嬉笑的idolish7，她相信，情感都是共通的。

“失败并不意味着结束，而是新的开始。”

“啊，有你这句话我就放心了。”姉鹭露出了笑容，“小鸟游经纪人成长为成熟女性了呢。享受爱情吧，这可是女人发光发热的时刻。别浪费了。”

“谢谢！我一直想成为姉鹭经纪人这样强大的女性。”

“呀，说什么呢，真是的。”姉鹭笑着拍了拍纺的肩膀，“你已经是了啊。”


End file.
